


Baby Please Come Home (Christmas)

by toreadistolive



Series: life is a Christmas song [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, M/M, Parent Rowena MacLeod, Parents Castiel and Dean Winchester, based on the mariah carey song, emma is their sister, rowena and sam are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadistolive/pseuds/toreadistolive
Summary: Castiel just wishes Dean would come home. Please, please, please, baby, please come home.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: life is a Christmas song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658026
Kudos: 31





	Baby Please Come Home (Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are, a year later and someone wanted a part 2! Let's do this!

The snow was coming down and Castiel was watching it fall. He took a deep sigh. He had to get up off the window sill; Sam, Rowena, and Crowley were due to arrive any minute for Christmas and New Year’s. There would be a lot of people around, including his own three children and Crowley’s mutt: Juliet. But one person who was not here was his husband: Dean.

Yesterday, Dean had insisted he had to go on a hunt with Benny.

_“Dean, its two days till Christmas! You would be half way across the country and who knows how long the hunt will take!”_

_“I know that! But, I haven’t seen Benny in over a year! Come on! This could be your Christmas present to me, please, baby!”_

_“What if you get hurt or injured or something, I’d be all alone here in Kansas! Plus, did you forget your brother and his family are coming over? You’d really risk seeing them for Benny?”_

_“Benny is important to me, Sam and Rowena will understand. And Crowley is a dick so he won’t care! I’m going and that’s final.” With that Dean slammed the bedroom door shut and started to pack._

The doorbell rang and is made Castiel jump sending a shiver down his spine and pulling him out of his memory.

“Merry Christmas!” yelled Sam as Castiel opened the door. Sam held Jack and beside him was Rowena, who had Emma, and Claire was tugging on Juliet’s leash. Clearly, the kids had stopped their snowball fight to greet Sam, Rowena, and Crowley as they pulled in the driveway.

“Merry Christmas, Sam.” Castiel smiled as he gave Sam a hug.

“Papa, Uncle Sam said he will help us finish decorating the tree, then he is going to make us hot chocolate!” Jack bounced in his Uncle’s arms.

Castiel chuckled, “I bet he will. Hello Rowena.”

“Hello, Tweetie Pie, how’s my favorite handsome angel hmm? Oh don’t look so sad! It’s Christmas we just passed by this cute little chapel and church’s bells in town are ringing in song full of happy sounds. Now, Emma here says we will be staying in her room. Be a doll and show us were that is.”

“Yes ma’am.” Emma said with a salute as she grabbed her aunt’s hand and started to lead her up the stairs.

“Fergus, dearie, don’t forget the bags!” Rowena called over her shoulder.

“Of course not mother!” Crowley grumbled as he started unloading the trunk.

“I’m gonna take Juliet upstairs and show her my new Frisbee.” Claire excitedly exclaimed.

Once Castiel helped Crowley with unloading the car and settling all the bags in the rooms he made his way to the living room where Sam was putting the lights on and was telling Jack and Emma about his Christmases growing up as a child.

“We put car fresheners on the tree, because we didn’t have anything else. It was just the two of us.”

“That’s so sad! You didn’t even have a Christmas party at school or anything?” asked Emma.

“Nope, growing up on the road we couldn’t afford to do a lot of things, plus Dean and I did not have the best childhood with our dad, but it’s okay, because now I get to party with y’all anytime I want.” With that, Sam scooped up Emma and kissed her on her head.

“I'm surprised you recognize the sounds of a party, seeing as how you're all work and no play.” Rowena sassily exclaimed as she sauntered into the room.

Castiel sat on the couch beside her and smiled.

“Where’s Dean, angel cakes? I haven’t seen the Neanderthal all day,” joked Rowena.

Castiel looked down remembering the fight and a tear welled up in his eye.

“Oh don’t cry darling, I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, if I could hold back this tear I would. Dean left to go on a hunt with Benny,” he said wiping away the tear.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Of course he would choose to do something idiotic like that, instead of spending time with his family. Look, Cas, we are going to make this a great Christmas whether Dean is here or not.”

“We sure will!” said Claire as she and Crowley entered the room.

“Let’s start with you telling the story of how you and Dean spent one Christmas with a couple that were swingers and they wanted to eat fudge off your dick.”

“Fergus!” All three adults shouted.

***

For the rest of the day, the family sang songs, they watched Christmas movies, they built a snowman, they went to church (at Sam and Castiel’s insistence much to Crowley and Rowena’s rebuttals), they ate a honey roasted ham, they opened one present that was already under the tree, and they left out milk and cookies for Santa. Christmas Eve ended up being better than Castiel thought.

After saying goodnight to everyone and putting Jack to bed with the promise that he better fall asleep (because Santa knows when he’s awake), he walked quietly down the stairs to turn off the lights when his cellphone rang.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel said quietly.

“Heya, Cas.” Dean cleared his throat, “I’m in the car and just wanted to know if Sam and fam got there safely.”

“Yes, everyone is here. They all miss you. We just finished singing Deck the Halls and everyone headed for bed.”

“That’s- that’s good. Hope they have visions of sugar plums dancing in their heads. And what are you doing?” Castiel could tell Dean was sad and was getting sadder by the way his voice got quieter and trembled.

“The snow's coming down. I'm watching it fall. Pretty lights on the tree, I’m watching them shine,” Castiel couldn’t take it anymore he was so mad and heartbroken that Dean left and missed Christmas Eve that all he say was, “Dean Henry Winchester, you should be here with me! It's not like Christmas at all, because I remember when you were here and all the fun we had last year. And you are missing it all. I love Benny too, but you should be home with your family. Please come home, baby, please, please, please, baby, please come home!”

Castiel was letting the tears stream down his face, and he could hear the guilt bursting from Dean through the phone.

“I know, Cas. And I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I- I messed up. Please forgive me. I- I got to go. I’ll talk to you later bye.”

Before Castiel could say anything, all he heard was the dial tone. But before he could even hang up there was a knock at the door. Castiel opened the door and the sight beforehand made a guffaw bubble out of him.

Santa- clearly Dean- was standing before him with a long white beard, red hat, black boots, big belly the whole shebang.

“What are you doing here?” Castiel said although he couldn’t help but smile.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, I couldn’t even make it out of Louisiana after picking Benny up, before I told him I couldn’t do it and I missed you too much. Benny called me a fool and we went for a couple of hours just to hunt doves and to fish, then I drove him home. I’m sorry I left, angel, I shouldn’t have. Please forgive me.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and gave him a big kiss, then he noticed the Impala. Dean had put a red nose on the front and fake reindeer ears on the roof.

“Come on Mr. Claus, I’ll give you a present under the mistletoe.” Castiel said as he led Dean into their warm cozy home. As they kissed under the mistletoe, Castiel asked if Dean wanted to go and see the kids.

“Nah, I’ll surprise them in the morning, right now I just want go to bed with you.”

“Merry Christmas, baby, thank you for coming home.”

**Author's Note:**

> No beta any mistakes are mine. Have a wonderful 2020.


End file.
